


It Started With The Gloves

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Ten Gifts [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Bratty Tseng, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, tseng is called a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Reno heard that Tseng had a leather kink, so he borrowed one of the Director's gloves to test this out. Although, if Tseng is going to keep being so bratty, he's going to be in for more than just teasing.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Ten Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It Started With The Gloves

The office door opened and shut, the sound seeming to echo around the quiet office when the lock clicked into place. Tseng didn’t lift his head from the work in front of him, pen flying across the sheets as he filled out papers with almost a flick of his wrist it seemed. He heard the steady footfall of someone approaching him, but he didn’t look up even as they stopped behind his chair, leaning over. Red hair entered his vision and he could feel his lips curling up into a small smile as he finished signing the paper, but didn’t go on to the next, waiting quietly to see exactly what his second-in-command had planned for him. 

Cool leather brushed against Tseng’s jaw as he tried to focus on moving the papers in front of him. Dark brown eyes fluttered shut as they tightened, tilting his back and opening them to meet bright blue. The brunette smirked, setting down his pen as he let himself be guided back, Reno having to lean around the chair a bit to keep his grip. The red head tightened his grip a little, eyes lifting from Tseng’s as he gently pushed the other’s head to the side. 

“So… I heard you have a thing for leather.” Reno murmured, and Tseng hummed slightly as Reno trailed his fingers along the others neck, pressing gently on the skin. He didn’t press too much- he knew Tseng was against any kind of choking, so he was always careful to watch the other’s reactions and keep from pushing too much. 

“Oh? And where did you hear this?” Tseng asked, closing his eyes again as Reno moved around to in front of him, straddling him and pinning his thighs between his legs. “I know for a fact I haven’t told you about it before.” 

Reno couldn’t help but stare at the Director, ignoring his statement to just admire. Tseng was damn good looking, even if he refused to admit it himself. He had no problems reminding him however he could though that he was good. A small frown started for form at Reno’s silence, and he licked his lips before opening his mouth. 

“Nah... But it wasn’t that hard to figure it out.” Fingers slid up that jawline, brushing over parted lips briefly. “The doors locked, and most of the others have gone home, y’know. We’re the only ones in this section of the building.” He murmured softly, watching how Tseng’s breathing picked up a little as he pulled back. 

He didn’t admit that the idea that Tseng was into leather was his own idea- he'd seen the small collection that Tseng had, and that he only seemed to have leather ones. So he’d stolen a pair that morning and had been waiting all day to make his way into the office and test out his idea. Now he had no regrets as he brought those fingers back to Tseng’s lips. 

Shit, just watching Tseng’s lips open around the gloves, letting him push two fingers in and press down on his tongue had Reno’s mind going blank. Tseng knew all too well how much he loved hands- he had even made a habit of taking his gloves off with his teeth when he knew the red head could see him, the bastard. Reno narrowed his eyes a little, pressing down a little more and pulling Tseng forward a little. 

“You’re so damn teasing, y’know?” He said before Tseng could pull back, running his finger along his teeth, and his eyes narrowed a little more as Tseng gently bit down. “Brat....” He slowly trailed his fingers across the other’s lips, pulling free and staring at the small trail of saliva that still connected them 

“Am I? What are you going to do about that, Reno?” Tseng asked as he let go, not sitting back though as he watched the other with a low smirk. 

“Is that how you want things today? Usually when we play this game you scream, baby.” Tseng huffed a little as Reno teased him. The red head couldn’t help it- watching those cheeks turn a pale pink as Tseng turned his head away was one of his favourite things to do. He hummed softly to himself as he undid Tseng’s tie. “I might just have to gag you if you wanna do that...” 

“I would love if you gagged me.” Tseng murmured, watching as Reno’s fingers undid the tie, the silk sliding across the leather like a soft whisper as Reno put it on the desk behind him. He shifted a little as Reno’s hands returned to his skin, running across his jaw. “... Just watch how much you squeeze.” He mumbled as Reno tilting his head up. 

“Yeah, I know, princess. Don’t you worry. I’ll take care of you.” Reno leaned down to nip at the skin that was bared to him. He couldn’t resist pressing his lips against Tseng’s pulse, simply feeling it under his lips before reaching down to undo his suit jacket. “You’re always dressed up and covered... I love it more when you’re naked and begging for me, y’know.” He muttered against the soft skin under his lips, biting down to leave a mark on his collarbone. 

Tseng’s breath caught in his throat as Reno bit down, and he bit his lower lip, reaching up a bit. Reno to move faster than him though, pinning his hands to the chair. “Wha-” He started to protest, but he was quickly cut off by lips being pressed against his before Reno pulled back. 

“Ah ah.” Reno tutted slightly, tilting his head to side as that all too familiar cocky grin spread across his lips. “You want to play, don’t you?” He asked, sitting back a bit. It was both a low promise, but also a genuine question as Tseng paused, studying him. This was all riding on the Director’s answer, and Reno wasn’t going to do anything the other didn’t want. He made that clear as he let go, watching to see how Tseng would react. 

“... Alright.” Tseng nodded slightly, sitting back. He wanted Reno to wrap those damn hands around his wrists again. The feeling of the leather on his wrists and Reno’s words already had him half hard- and judging by the way Reno was watching him with eyes already clouded with lust, he could feel it. “My safeword is Promise.” He added as Reno sat back, watching him for a moment before he pulled the jacket off, tossing it over the back of the chair. 

“Such a good boy.” Reno whispered, tilting Tseng’s chin up a bit more. “... Y’know I can’t wait to see you looking like a wreck under me, Tseng. You make the most wonderful whimpering noises?” Now that he had the okay, he was firmer, pressing his hips down against Tseng and effectively stopping the squirming that he knew would follow his words. “Keep your fuckin hands at your sides.” He growled as he saw them move from the corner of his eyes, leaning in to press his lips back against Tseng’s neck. 

He pressed his fingers into Tseng’s mouth again, smirking a little at the small noise it earned him. He murmured a low praise against Tseng’s neck as he felt that damn tongue- fuck, Tseng knew what he was doing with it- swirl around his fingers. The hand that wasn’t in Tseng’s mouth moved to undo his shirt, exposing his chest to Reno’s lips and teeth. Despite the way his fingers lingered in the other’s mouth, he found himself too engrossed by the skin that had been exposed to him. He dips his head downwards, lips attaching to the skin just above his collarbone- purposely grazing against the patch of skin with his teeth. 

Tseng’s hands tightened into fists as he closed his eyes, simply feeling Reno’s lips, teeth, hands- everything on his body. He was slightly annoyed that the other was still fully dressed and Reno was pulling back once again- taking notice of the annoyed expression that painted Tseng’s features. “What’s in that head of yours?” He asked absently, still mouthing at his neck. “You annoyed I’m not taking my things off?” He murmured with a snicker. 

“I am. Why are you so focused on undressing me, but I can’t even touch you?” Tseng replied softly, and Reno pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. He nodded and suddenly moved fully back, undoing his belt. “... I didn’t expect you to move so quickly-” He cut off as Reno pulled the belt off. The red head too advantage of his distraction to pull him to his feet and twist them around, pressing Tseng’s chest down onto the papers he had been writing moments before. He tied his hands behind his back with the belt, checking to make sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“Yeah, but you and I both know I’m the fastest Turk around.” He murmured, pressing against Tseng’s back. “... Shit, forgot to take your shirt off... Well, guess you’ll have to keep it on for now.” He snickered as Tseng tugged at the belt a bit. “What, mad that you can’t touch me at all now?” 

“What do you have planned here?” Tseng asked, titling his head to look back at Reno. He knew he should have been annoyed that Reno wasn’t moving the papers at all, but he couldn’t stop the growing urge to just demand Reno to hurry the fuck up and stop his teasing. 

“I see that expression in your eyes so much.... You’re gonna beg me before I even do anything.” Reno promised, tugging Tseng’s shirt down to his elbows and humming. “... If I could, I would just tear all of this off you, princess. You’re so damn gorgeous.” He whispered. 

Reno ran his hands down the now bare back in front of him, letting out a slow breath. Tseng was staring at him with those dark eyes, and his hair falling down his back and onto the desk- shit. He could feel himself twitch as he took in the sight. A few faded marks were visible on his back from the night before, and Reno licked his lips again, not missing how Tseng’s eyes immediately went to his tongue. 

“So, you think you can make me beg?” Tseng’s voice was a low purr and Reno felt himself getting weak at the knees from that soft as silk sound. Reno pushed his knee in between his legs, spreading him apart just that much more. His smirk only grew wider as he felt Tseng press against him. 

“No, I know I can make you beg.” His voice was low, mouth pressed against his ear as both arms snaked around his waist. His fingers were quick to work on the remainder of his clothing- undoing the button and pushing down the zipper of his pants. The position they were in had the redhead’s obvious arousal pressed against the curve of Tseng’s ass. 

“Look at what you do to me. You like that, don’t you?” He only gave a push of his hips, adding emphasis to his statement. Tseng’s hips pressing back even more only had him groaning in the back of his throat and he pulled back to deliver a loud slap to his ass. “Stop moving. Needy slut.” He growled out as Tseng gasped softly. 

He loved that sound. He tugged the gloves down a bit, delivering another slap and his other hand moved to pull Tseng’s hair, lifting his head. “What do you think? Should I punish you for your mouth? You think I can’t make you beg for me?” He asked softly, drawing his hand back to deliver another loud slap, watching how Tseng’s lips parted in another barely contained cry. 

The way his lips parted every time his palm connected against skin, had Reno’s arousal growing more and more uncomfortable. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the Director right then and there- bent over his desk, brunette hair sprawled along the table, and his neglected paperwork tossed onto the floor. He shifted his footing a little, stepping back. “... How about I keep going, until you beg me to fuck you?” He asked softly. The next slap drew a low groan from Tseng, and he grabbed the discarded tie from the table, thankful he hadn’t thrown it on the floor. 

Tseng let out a muffle protest as the fabric was shove in his mouth, and Reno trailed his hand along his jaw before massaging one cheek, shushing him. “You don’t want anyone to hear you do you, Tseng?” He whispered. The thought alone had him pressing back against Tseng again. He loved the fact Tseng was willing to do this in his office- of course he had every measure in place to make sure they weren’t caught, but Reno still felt a thrill at the idea of it. 

He fully pulled Tseng’s pants and boxers down, running the leather gloves up and feeling Tseng shiver under him. “I’m gonna let go of you. Stay right here or I will spank your bare ass even harder.” He murmured in his ear, pulling back and digging into the drawer he knew Tseng kept the lube in. 

His attention was focused on warming up the bottle, but he paused as Tseng looked over his shoulder, setting it down and putting a hand in between his shoulder blade. “What did I just say.” He smirked as Tseng squirmed slightly, shaking his head a little and leaning down to brush his lips against the tip of Tseng’s ear. “You want me to punish you, don’t you? God damn slut, can’t even follow a simple order.” He growled lowly in Tseng’s ear before smacking first one cheek and then the other. Both hits had Tseng whimpering against the tie in his mouth and Reno could swear he was drooling as he rubbed at first one cheek and then the other. “Ten hits. Can you do that baby?” He murmured, waiting until Tseng nodded before he straightened. 

Each hit had Reno wishing they were in the bedroom, so he could hear more than the muffled whimpers as he alternated between each cheek, watching Tseng’s backside get redder and redder with each swat. When he hit ten, Tseng let out a low cry, and Reno shushed him gently, pulling the tie out and kissing him. “Sh... Sh you’re so good for me. So damn good...” 

“Reno... Fuck. I want your fingers in my mouth.” He breathed, the sound almost like a whine as he rocked his hips. Reno groaned softly as he squirted lube on the gloves generously. “Reno-” 

“I got it. Lemme just get ready first.” Reno chuckled at the small whine before pressing his fingers back against Tseng’s ass, teasing him with one finger. “Now... I’m gonna fuck you with this glove on, and you’re going to suck on my fingers while I do. When you get close to an orgasm, you tell me. You’re still in trouble. Got it?” 

“Understood.” Tseng nodded, lips parting eagerly as Reno pushed one finger in slowly. He sucked on Reno’s fingers in a way that had the red head cursing under his breath. Tseng really was good with his tongue, swirling it around each digit. Reno had to admit the feeling of Tseng’s tongue was almost as good with the gloves on as it was with them off. He wiggled his finger a little, before slowly started to move it, watching how easily Tseng took it and trying to ignore the vibrations that his moan caused around his fingers. 

Reno couldn’t help but stare as Tseng took his second fingers just as easily as the first. His glaze flicked between his mouth and his ass, watching Tseng taking his fingers so damn well from both ends. He was right, he realized that Tseng was drooling around his fingers, the sucking driving him crazy. He had half a mind to push Tseng to his knees and put that mouth to better use. 

Tseng’s head was spinning with sensation. He felt Reno’s eyes on him, glued to his mouth as he pushed another finger in slowly, stretching him even farther. The sensation alone caused Tseng to whine and moved his hips back a little. Shit, he loved it when Reno got like this. He looked up at him as best he could, lapping at the fingers in his mouth. 

He couldn’t look away, feeling himself already that much closer just from Reno’s expression. His eyes were already dark from his annoyance and desire, and they narrowed slightly as Tseng bit down a little in warning. “You wanna come? Beg me for it. Maybe I’ll give you what you want.” Reno ordered gently, pulling his hand away from Tseng’s lips and the brunette couldn’t help but chase after them, until Reno wrapped his hand gently under his chin. 

“I want to. I want to come for you.” Tseng pleaded breathlessly, rocking back on the fingers still teasing him and almost brushing his prostate. “Reno, please I want to come....” 

“See, the thing is?” Reno stilled his movements, smirking as Tseng stared almost desperately at him. “I’m not gonna do that just yet, boss. You’re going to scream for me before I give you that.” He murmured and squeezed gently on the other’s jaw as he pulled his hand away. 

“Yellow. Watch your grip.” Tseng tilted his head back a bit and Reno stilled his motions for a moment, leaning in to press kisses on his shoulder in apology as he let go, moving his hand back and stroking his hair instead. “You’re alright.” He added. “Keep fucking going.” 

“What, you wanna get bossy?” Reno murmured, pressing a few more kisses to his jaw before he moved back, finally tugging his own clothing off and he couldn’t help but smirk as he saw Tseng lick his lips, watching as the red head kicked his things off to the side. Reno tugged him back by his hair and he groaned softly as the other wrapped a hand around him. “I think we’re going to need to shut you up, boss.” 

He moved his hand away, guide Tseng down onto his knees and studying him for a moment. “Fuck... You know how good you look like this? You look so damn beautiful...” He murmured. He knelt, before he reached around, undoing the belt and pressing a kiss to Tseng’s jaw. 

“What exactly are you going to do now?” Tseng breathed, hands moving to grip Reno’s thighs as the other stood up again. He clearly had a rough idea on what was about to happen as he parted his lips when Reno stood back up. 

“I plan on shutting you up. I said that.” A low groan followed the words as he wrapped one hand around himself, guiding the head of his cock to Tseng’s lips. “You know what to do if you.” He murmured, grabbing a handfull of Tseng’s hair as the other leaned in, swallowing around him quickly. “Shit... Youre damn tongue-” 

Tseng looked up at him through his lashes and Reno groaned softly, rocking his hips into the warmth around him. Tseng simply tilted his head a bit more, relaxing his throat as Reno held him in place, starting to rock at a steady pace. 

Reno almost couldn’t believe how much the other was so willing to give up his control in the bedroom like this. He didn’t hold back his movements, low groans falling from his lips as Tseng easily took every thrust. Honestly, in Reno’s mind, nothing was hotter than seeing Tseng’s eyes close as he had his face fucked like this. A low curse passed his lips as Tseng moaned lowly around him, and Reno glanced over to see the hand slowly moving between his legs. 

“No you don’t.” Reno rocked his hips forward all the way, holding Tseng in place for a moment as he gagged. “You really think I’m gonna let you touch yourself? Hands on my thighs.” He ordered breathlessly, and Tseng stared up at him but slowly brought his hand back up. “Such a good slut. So well behaved.” He praised, picking up his movements. 

Tseng stared up at him with every movement, moaning softly as Reno fucked his mouth, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Reno tugged his hair back suddenly, pulling him off and listening to him gasp for air for a moment. “Reno-” 

“Don’t.... I love seeing you like this.” Reno cut off the low rasp, and pulled Tseng to his feet, bending him back over the desk. “Fuck... I’m going to fuck you so damn hard.” He whispered into the directors ear as he leaned over him, squeezing him. “I don’t have a cock ring... But I’m feeling generous, today, boss. You can come whenever you want while I pound you against the desk. You want me to gag you again?” 

“... Yes.” Tseng nodded, and Reno nodded, pulling back to pour some lube on himself, staring. “You need my fingers again?” 

“No. I need you to fuck me. Now. Please, Reno.” The plea had Reno’s entire body tensing up and he growled as he lined up, pushing in with one solid thrust. He shoved his fingers into Tseng’s mouth again to muffle his cry. He pressed kisses to the others shoulder, muttering encouragements as he waited for Tseng to let him move. A small nod and Reno pulled back. 

He didn’t fuck around with teasing, setting a harsh pace that had Tseng crying out around his fingers. He moved the other hand around to his cock, stroking the other in time with each thrust. The early teasing and Tseng’s mouth already had the red head on edge, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long- and neither was Tseng, judging by the way he was almost sobbing around his fingers with pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re such a fuckin good boy. So damn tight. You’re so fucking good.” Reno rambled, biting down on Tseng’s shoulder. “Come on, Tseng. Come for me. Make a mess.” He whispered against the skin. 

Shit. Reno was glad he had the fingers in Tseng’s mouth as he heard the other’s muffled cry. He kept up the pace, but Tseng’s release and the clenching around his own length had him following the other with a low groan of his name. His hips stuttered to a halt and he pulled his hand free from Tseng’s mouth, trying not to put his full weight on the gasping man under him. 

Reno stayed where he was as they came down slowly. Tseng was relaxed against the desk, Reno’s arm around his waist the only thing the red head assumed was holding him up. He chuckled a little as he pulled out, hearing the tired whine under him. 

He moved a little, pulling Tseng with him and simply picked him up, carrying him to the couch off to the side. Tseng pulled Reno into a tired kiss, mumbling as Reno lay him on his stomach. The red head made his way to the back of the office, where Tseng had a few aftercare items. He grabbed a bottle of water and got one of the cloths damp with another water bottle before moving over. 

“Drink this.” He urged, handing the open bottle to Tseng. He watched as Tseng drank half of it before setting it on the floor. “Your throat good?” He asked as he sat behind him, tossing the gloves aside before slowly starting to clean the other with the cloth. 

“I’m alright, Reno. So... What gave it away that I liked leather?” He asked as Reno tossed the cloth aside as well, before moving his hands gently over the other’s reddened skin. 

“Lucky guess, boss.” He shrugged, focusing on massaging. Tseng hummed slightly, relaxing into the couch even more. Reno smiled a bit as he continued his movements, listening to Tseng’s small sighs as the brunette started to fall asleep. He pulled back to grab a blanket and wrap it around Tseng, before starting to clean up the office. Reno glanced over as Tseng mumbled his name but shook his head a bit. 

He could wake Tseng up after words and drive them back home. For now, he simply grabbed his things and started to get dressed. He was glad there wasn’t that much to clean up- Tseng wouldn’t let him leave the office in this state. And besides, clean up was something he was good at.


End file.
